Jealous Love
by keaira19
Summary: Vanessa loves Innes but is too afraid to tell him let alone be near him...Innes loves Vanessa but she is so blinded by her fear to see it...all she sees are other loving couples...[innesxvanessa][other pairings too]


(okay I'm really hoping that my third—yes third!—story will be better than my other ones…please, please, please review! anything is welcome from criticism to compliments!) (this title is different from the main title—hopefully if enough people like this story I'll continue with other chapters that I have in mind: enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the Dust Settles

"Okay! Everyone, this will not be an easy mission. The Tower of Valni is crawling with creatures of the undead; it is our duty to…,…eh—L'Arachel?" Ephraim turned to the bubbling Rausten princess.

"It is 'purge' my dear! We shall purge these monster ridden halls in the name of all that's good and righteous!" she yelled. I sighed, L'Arachel was really too much sometimes; ALWAYS so loud…and somewhat self-centered too. I skimmed the crowd to look for a certain sniper lord. There he was; sighing at L'Arachel's 'speech', if one could even call it that. But then again I have to give her some credit; L'Arachel could go around saying what she wanted and not care about what others thought. I would never be able to parade around and say what was on my mind. For instance, I would like to go over to Prince Innes and start a conversation but both fear and nerves are holding me back.

While I was gazing at Prince Innes' look of distaste, he stared right back at me. He gave me a lopsided grin and I felt my cheeks grow hot. I managed a quick smile before I turned my view to the floor.

"Thank you L'Arachel. Now, has everyone stocked up on weaponry? We will still have a small convoy travel with us but it is better if we all have our individual weapons as well." He looked around at the small army to make sure we were all armed, "Let's go then!" Ephraim boomed. We then turned to the once magnificent tower now a decrepit building.

The door to the massive tower was disintegrating; crumbling at the corners. It looked as if hundreds of revenants and other undead had clawed at the ancient stone. Titania whinnied as I tried leading her into the doorway. Lord Innes promised that the tower's ceiling was high enough to fly under otherwise Princess Tana, Cormag and I would not be able to accompany the assignment.

"Calm down Titania! Come on…that's a good girl…" I cooed. She nervously trotted on, very reluctantly as well. I could see Princess Tana having similar problems with her Pegasus. Cormag's wyvern was also putting up a fight. Everyone else's mounts seemed to be fine; none of them resisted entering the building like our fliers. I hardly noticed Lord Innes walk over.

"Is Titania afraid of entering?" he asked.

"I think so…why do you think she is? L'Arachel's horse is fine; so are Ephraim's, Eirika's and Seth's steeds." I asked. I was so caught up in coaxing Titania that I just realized how close our bodies were. We were close enough for me to plant one single kiss on his soft lips… I blushed furiously and tugged on Titania's reins.

"Were you listening, Vanessa?" Innes asked calmly. I looked up suddenly and bit my lip.

"Oh…uh…I'm sorry…Prince Innes…" I mumbled. He grinned.

"I was saying that it may be that pegasi and wyverns can sense magic quicker than normal mounts. Either that or Titania is very perceptive. And by the way, it is Innes, Vanessa; Innes." Innes explained. He proceeded to scratch her behind the ears which resulted in a soft whinny from Titania.

We were now deep enough within the tower walls where the light from the broken doorway did not reach. Innes swiftly lit a torch and held it high between us.

"Thank you…Innes." I murmured. He smiled and said nothing else. L'Arachel used her Torch Staff to light her way while Cormag and Seth lit their torches. Soon the corridor was bathed in light. I noticed we had coupled off with Ephraim and L'Arachel leading us. They were an odd couple; Ephraim is hardworking and very skilled in his talents such as his lance and strategic abilities. L'Arachel is well…loud and outspoken. Opposites do attract. Eirika and Seth were submerged in a deep conversation. They were a cute couple; although very aggravating to watch. Eirika was very open with her feelings towards Seth yet time and time again he pushed her away. It's nice to finally see them together talking not as Queen and knight but as two future lovers. Princess Tana and Cormag were also engaged in conversation and I saw Innes staring at the couple with a brother's eye. I sighed.

"I worry about her." Innes said suddenly. His voice startled me.

"Why Innes?" I asked although I had a pretty good idea of his reasons. Princess Tana is young and is still a little naïve while Cormag is older than she and also a branded traitor from our enemy country. And to worsen his standing in Innes' eyes he also has taken an interest in Princess Tana.

"I just worry I suppose…he is a traitor after all. He nearly killed all of you at Bethroen; if General Duessel hadn't intervened…" Innes clenched his fists so tightly that the whites of his knuckles showed through.

"Innes…what if you were a loyal soldier, almost a general, to your admired lord. He had ordered you to take care of an invading troop of soldiers. You would do so without any hint of hesitation…no?" I said softly. As soon as it was out of my mouth I blinked in surprise. Was L'Arachel's boldness rubbing off on me? I almost never contradicted anyone; especially not my own lord! Innes chuckled softly.

"I think that may be the first time you've spoken your mind like that…so freely." I blushed slightly and then he continued, slightly smirking at my blush, "I guess you are right Vanessa…yet still…"

"You are her brother; this is what brother's do. Though I would not know; I had the honor of an older sister not a brother. Your protectiveness just shows that you care for Princess Tana very much. Although we both know that you think no man is good enough for her." I added. He laughed heartily.

"What happened to the sweet Vanessa I once knew? Who is this fiery woman who stands beside me? But I suppose you only know me too well. I will never truly be happy with anyone who pursues Tana but…she will just have to deal with an overprotective brother." He declared. I was still blushing when he stopped talking. 'fiery woman'? Certainly not me! Perhaps Syrene but not me!

"Everyone ready?" Ephraim called out. I realized we had just walked into a monster filled room. Everywhere revenants were turning towards us; their dead stench wafting into my nose. The air itself felt like it was decaying into rot. Titania shivered and stomped her hoofs in a mix of fear and anger.

"Let's go!" Eirika issued the beginning command. Innes grabbed my arm before I mounted Titania. I blushed at out contact.

"I-I-Innes…?" I stuttered. His face was serious and his grip lessened only slightly.

"Be careful Vanessa; I…" His voice slowly faded away.

"Yes, Innes…?" I answered softly. I was almost afraid of what his reply may have been. But instead he released my arm and deftly notched an arrow. It flew with deadly accuracy inches from my cheek to the doomed target behind me. Surprised, I swiftly turned around to watch a fierce revenant fall to the dusty floor; its sharp claws moments away from tearing away my flesh. Its molding body fell to pieces and then camouflaged with the pre-existing mounds of dust gathering on the broken tile. Stray winds picked up the newly composed remains and floated around my face. In one fluid motion I turned my back on the decomposing flurries. Innes was gone; off shooting arrows at our already deceased foe. I shook off any residual shock and mounted Titania as quickly as possible. She whinnied, anxious to fly. I grabbed my lance and tightened my grip on the hilt and prepared for the flight.

"Thank you Innes." I whispered gently in his direction. With that said, I took off into the raging battle between the living and the dead.

I slid off Titania with a smile of satisfaction. The battle went well; we cleared out all the creatures and there were no casualties or lethal injuries. Still smiling, I patted Titania and fed her an apple. She munched happily and loudly while nuzzling my face.

"You did so well out there…you're such a good girl…" I whispered to her. As if she could understand me she neighed and stomped her front hoofs. I laughed and continued feeding her. The battle was almost too easy; the creatures were weaker than what I had anticipated. But then again, Innes said that there were many levels to the Tower of Valni. Each floor would house monsters stronger than the last; and more aggressive.

"Hopefully those creatures upstairs are weaker than I imagine." I murmured into Titania's neck. I closed my eyes and rested momentarily on her shoulder; her soft, white feathers cradling my face.

"You've done very well out there as well you know." I almost jumped at the sound of his voice. Why did he always frighten me so? "You've grown so much."

"Oh! Hello Innes! Thank you…" I sputtered out. He strode over, perfect as ever. Not one hair was out of place and not one wrinkle was present on his clothing. Not even the dust and dirt from battle marred his presence. He was the picture of perfection while I was the complete and utter opposite. My hair was messy and windblown and my white dress was dusty and rumpled. Despite my appearance, he came over nonetheless.

"I remember when you were just a green recruit..." He petted Titania gingerly. When I was a green recruit…

_---Flashback---_

_I slipped away from my grumbling commander's drills. I stepped into the cover of the trees and followed my normal path through the forest. I started off quietly to mask my departure and then sped up to a sprint. The sun was just breaking through the stormy clouds with streaks of light. I made my way into the nooks and crannies the trees had formed with their massive roots and lower branches. Within minutes I found my usual hiding area behind a large rosebush that Prince Innes himself had planted. I sat crouched, peeking through the twisted stems of the young roses. I took out a flask of water from my satchel and watered the growing bush accordingly. Seconds later, the prince had arrived. He looked magnificent in his royal attire and grand bow. Then he began his morning ritual. He notched an arrow and aimed at the nearest tree. It struck the dead middle of the young sapling and it shook at its impact. The next target was a skinny tree which cracked at the force of the iron arrow. Again and again arrows flew through the air with unmerciful accuracy. As the sun rose into the middle of the sky, I watched the endless dance of arrows soaring in the morning light._

"You could barely hold your lance…"

_---Flashback---_

_The commander had us stand in a straight line practicing our thrusts and stances. The sun was brutal, glaring down at us with angry rays._

_"One hundred thrusts each! Move your feet! Hold your lances high! If you cannot do this on foot how do you expect to do this on a horse! Much less a winged horse!" he yelled. He was the meanest lancer in all of Frelia but also the most skilled. Minutes passed by and we were still doing the same repetitive thrusts. My arms were tired and sun burned; my knees were threatening to buckle under. I heard my commander saying something that wasn't ear deafening. Though I was curious I didn't turn my head to look; last time someone did that she ended up with two hundred thrusts every morning until the end of the week. And the week had just started._

_I strained my ears to listen to what the commander could have been saying. He was speaking softly for once and my noise trained ears couldn't pick up his words. Something about welcoming royalty to the training grounds…? I heard his footsteps and I quickly drowned everything from my head except thrusting and stances. I was doing alright until I saw him. He was watching me practice with his archery trained eyes and I found I couldn't look away. He was so close…only a few feet away…_

_"Hey recruit! Get back to your lance thrusts! There's ain't time for daydreaming!" he roared. His loudness startled me and I dropped my lance. In embarrassment I watched it clatter and fall toe the ground at the Prince's feet. He then turned to the Prince, "Some recruits just catch quicker than others. C'mon lemme show you some real knights you royal types can be proud of!" The commander tried to usher Prince Innes towards the real knights of Frelia. Real knights like Syrene… I blushed from the humiliation and waited for them to leave but the Prince did something else. He brushed off the commander's hand on his shoulder and picked up my lance and held it out to me._

_"I believe this belongs to you." He said kindly. I felt heat rise into my cheeks and I took it from him gently._

_"T-t-thank you." I mumbled. He smiled._

_"Your welcome…one day you'll become a great knight; I know it." He said with a smile. He then walked away leaving me with my lance; stunned and bewildered by his benevolence._

"…and Titania always threw you off her back…"

_---Flashback---_

_"Titania! Whoa there! Steady girl!" I shrieked in the air. We had just gotten friendly with our winged partners and were told to fly with them… Literally minutes after meeting them! I wouldn't like myself either if someone tried to ride me! Titania shot up in the air and then plummeted back down; trying to lose me off her back. I screamed wildly, not knowing what to do. Oh, I thought pathetically. Why couldn't I be like Syrene? She wouldn't have this problem and if she did she would know how to handle it… Why can't I? Another drop interrupted my train of thought and this time I was thrown off. How high am I? I thought while I fell. Instead of fear coursing through my veins I was eerily at peace. The fact that I could die didn't even faze me. Next thing I know, I was crashing through sharp branches and in a blind and seemingly hopeless attempt; I stuck out my hand trying to grab a tree limb. I fingers curled around one and I gripped it with what strength I had left. I stopped falling and my arm was pulled out of its socket from my weight and gravity. Sharp pains shot up my arm and I yelped from the sting. I swung my other arm up and balanced out my weight. The branch was creaking from the added weight and I feared I would start falling again. From below I heard someone speaking to me._

_"Are you alright?" he called out. His voice seemed vaguely familiar but in my current situation I couldn't place a name on the tone of voice._

_"I-I t-think I m-might be s-stuck here." I stammered. At the sound of my voice the branch groaned again._

_"You're not too far from the ground! Try to let yourself gently down! If you fall it won't be too bad!" he called out. I sighed. Trying to climb down was so not what I had in mind but what else could I do? I took a deep breath and tried to find another branch to cling onto. I did this repetitively until I was only a few feet from the ground. I gulped seeing no branches near my position. I closed my eyes and let go of the bark. I hit something on the way down and landed on it with my chest. It let out an "ooof!" sound and I realized what I had done. I had just landed on the person who had tried to help me! To add to my horror I saw who the unlucky person was; it was Prince Innes. I scrambled off of his chest and blushed every shade of red._

_"Oh my! Prince Innes…I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I apologized. He sat up with a crooked grin on his face and shook his head._

_"Well…when I said drop down…I didn't mean on top of me." He said with a hint of humor in his voice. I brought my hand to my mouth, appalled at what I had just done. He smiled._

_"At least you're okay now. Now that we've met, although informally; my name is Innes. And you are?" he asked conversationally._

_"I'm…" I started. I'm the girl who has been stalking you every morning, I'm the girl who made a total fool of herself at the training grounds when you visited, I'm the girl who just fell on top of you! What's wrong with you; why are you still talking to a dimwit like me?_

_"I'm Vanessa. It is nice to finally meet you Prince Innes." I said politely. We sat there quietly for a few moments until he spoke._

_"I can help you find your pegasus if you want." He offered. I nodded eagerly._

_"But…how did you know I fell off my pegasus, Prince Innes?" I asked. It was his turn to turn red._

_"I didn't know…I uh, guessed. Yes, I guessed." He looked around nervously and changed the topic. "You are training to become a pegasus knight aren't you?" he replied._

_"Yes…" I answered. Trying at least, I thought._

_"Well then that's how I knew…otherwise you wouldn't be in a tree!" He laughed and I eventually joined in too. We finally stood up together in search of my spirited horse._

"Now you're one of this army and Frelia's strongest knights; you rival even Lady Syrene now!" Innes exclaimed. He said softer, "See, I knew you'd become a great knight." Blushing furiously, I tried to meet his gaze. Cool eyes stared back at me and I felt myself freeze. He stepped closer and I couldn't bring myself to breathe.

"Vanessa, I—"

"Everyone; there is a meeting at the convoy!" Cormag yelled. My moment in frozen time thawed by his announcement, Innes looked away and blushed ever so slightly. I bit my lip nervously.

"We should get going…" I mumbled.

"Ah…yes; yes we should. Listen—"

"Innes! Oh Innes!" L'Arachel screamed. I winced at the sound of her voice. "Ah, there you are! Come Innes! Dear Ephraim wishes to speak with you concerning the prospects of our strategies! He has done a fair job of it himself but nonetheless you are summoned! Come along now!" Innes sighed and flinched at her touch. She looped her arm around his and started pulling him away.

"You too Vanessa; everyone is needed at the convoy at the moment!" she said in her shrill voice.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming L'Arachel." I followed her with Titania in tow watching Innes being brought, no dragged, to the convoy where Ephraim stood. They spoke in hushed tones for a while and we were left just to stand.

"Hello Vanessa!" I turned to see Princess Tana and Cormag walk towards me.

"Hello Princess Tana, Sir Cormag." I greeted. Tana sighed while 'tsking'.

"How many times must I say this? Call me Tana; not 'Princess Tana'. It's Tana for goodness' sake! T-A-N-A!" she contradicted. Cormag stepped forward.

"This is my fault; I call her Princess all the time and she has gotten quite annoyed with it." He winked as she pouted, "Watch!"

"You know, even for a Princess, you get irritated easily." When he saw her face he dug himself deeper into his hole by saying, "What's the matter Princess? Pegasus got your tongue?"

"Cormag! I'm going to make you regret those words! How dare you say that! I do not get irritated easily! And what does me being a Princess have to do with that? You know what I think Cormag? Go and live in a woodworker's shop; what do I care? You can sit and whittle away for all I care!" She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance and stomped off in Eirika's direction. I looked to Innes and he wore an I'll-kill-that-jerk-if-he-hurt-Tana face and I quickly shook my head 'no' to reassure him. He frowned at Tana and Cormag once, and then turned back to Ephraim and their strategy plans. I was soon alone again with no one to talk to. Which was fine with me; I need time to think anyway. For instance, what was Innes trying to say to me? What could it possibly be? He looked so serious trying to say what he wanted to say and he blushed when we were interrupted! Actually blushed! It's rare to see him smile but to see him blush is extraordinary! I smiled to myself and let my imagination run… Maybe he wanted to ask me for a favor? Maybe a kiss…? I was shocked by my thoughts. When did I get so dirty minded?

And anyway…a kiss…from Innes? Please Vanessa! Why would the Prince of Frelia want a kiss from a common knight in his service? Why, when there are so many other beautiful and talented women he could have? Plus, he has a country to rule! He needs noble blood for his family and of which I do not possess. We are of two different worlds…he is of nobility and wealth. I am of service to the one who sits on the throne which will be, inevitably, Prince Innes. And there is nothing I can do to stop that…there is nothing my _affection_ could possibly stop.

"Attention everyone! I'd like to congratulate your effort and support so far. But this is only the beginning so it is crucial we stay together and fight our best. This tower has more levels to it; with each level there are more monsters. They will be stronger, smarter and more aggressive than the last. L'Arachel? You said you wanted to add something?" L'Arachel stood in front and shouted out her words so loud the creatures upstairs must have heard.

"This is our divine calling and duty to purge these halls of the servants of the Demon King! With our weapons we shall cleanse these rooms of all the darkness and evil that roams about! I, L'Arachel, the Beautiful Princess of Peerless Beauty, shall lead you to our holy victory!" She was smiling from ear to ear; expecting a round of applause. She received none. She frowned and opened her mouth to say something but Innes intervened.

"So uh…good luck to our troops and we will most certainly be able to clear the corridors of the Tower of Valni." He said quickly. His quick speech earned him a small applause consisting of Tana (because he is her brother), Cormag (Tana was clapping so he did too) and myself (he is my liege and it is important to show loyalty). He smiled at me and I felt myself look away but smile as I did so. Ephraim took the lead again of the speech.

"So now it is my duty to lead you—" L'Arachel elbowed him in the chest, "Ahem, I mean; our duty to lead you into combat. If everyone is armed I'd like to lead the charge right now, the faster we defeat these abominations the quicker we can return to camp. Ready?" The group nodded in unison, our weapons at our sides. Titania whinnied beside me in chorus with Tana's pegasus and Cormag's wyvern.

"Let's finish this off then!" Ephraim's voice echoed over the walls giving his voice the power it needed to energize the troops. He headed towards the large staircase that led to the next floor. We followed in back, weapons at the ready and hearts set on winning. Innes had fallen back and soon was at my side.

"Are you nervous?" he asked tentatively. I noticed I was biting my lip, a nervous habit. I was surprised that he knew that I did that out of anxiety.

"Yes…but that won't stop me from performing my best, Innes. I have to be around to protect you after all." I replied. He chuckled softly.

"I am your lord therefore I should be protecting you…but I think I'll let you protect me for awhile. Anyways, that means with you by my side I can fight harder and be able to do my responsibility as your liege." he said softly. We reached the top of the stairs where we stopped momentarily. Ephraim hesitated and then pushed the large doors open to where our foe laired.

"Good luck." I whispered to Innes.

"Stay by me." He murmured.

"I'll never leave." I said in a soft voice.

It was over. Finally, all the creatures plaguing Frelia's house of the Sacred Stone were decimated. The Tower of Valni was once again pure and safe from further harm. We were at the very top of the tower; at the edge of the wall you could look out and see the lush forests of Frelia and her villages and towns. From the tower you could also glance at mighty Castle Frelia and her circling Pegasus Knights; no doubt training hard to win the commander's approval. The sun was falling into the horizon setting the sky ablaze with bright and fiery hues. The gentle breeze picked up the dusty remains and swirled them about before letting them down. I heard footsteps come over and I knew instantly who it was.

"Hello Innes…" I said without turning my head from the view. He leaned on the ledge like I was, staring into the distance.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled. During the battle I saw a Wight try and attack Innes from behind. In a moment of bad judgment and poor thinking ability, I raced over there and acted like a shield. I was injured across my stomach and Innes who turned to see who was behind him was also injured. Although I thought nothing of my wounds but of rather his wound; Innes still thought I needed to see L'Arachel immediately.

"I'm fine, Innes…no need to ask me so. It was a minor cut…I was more worried of your injuries…" I said softly.

"I am fine as well and you know you were hurt much worse than I was." He answered with a hint of worry in his voice. He was right though, my wound was more severe than his. I was attacked by a poison lance so the poison made my situation a bit more unique but it was nothing a restore staff couldn't do. Now I was bandaged up and as soon as L'Arachel got another healing staff I would be completely cured.

"By your silence I know you know I'm right." he added coyly. I smiled and looked at him. He wore a rare expression that I knew only I and a few others were privy to. He smiled again filled with warmth and another emotion I couldn't put a name on. The moment was so perfect that it made my head dizzy from joy. I quickly blabbered something.

"Where are we going to go after this?" I asked. Though he looked a little disappointed in the interruption he answered anyway.

"I believe we are headed towards camp for a celebration and then the nearest shop and armory to stock on weapons." Leaving the tower and going to camp would take hours. We would most likely get there by the middle of the night.

"But we won't make it in time." I argued. He smiled mischievously and spoke in hushed tones.

"There is a secret tile on the floor which is infused with strong magic. When you step on it, it automatically brings you to the lowest level in seconds. In a sense, it's a teleportation tile. Father had it constructed to save soldiers and others the trouble of having to climb back down the supernumerary stairs."

"Have you ever used it?" I asked, wonder plain in my voice.

"No," he said ruefully, "But I will today. I am planning to tell Ephraim where it is so as to save time and effort." His comment was followed by silence and I sought to find something to say to break it.

"It's so beautiful." I murmured, lost in nature's magnificence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod in agreement.

"It is." When he said this he wasn't looking at the setting sun; he was looking at me. His eyes were locked on mine and this time I did not freeze; I was relaxed and comfortable even under his unwavering stare. I could finally name the emotion that I could not before. In his eyes was the same flame I saw reflecting in my parent's eyes when they spoke to each other. It was the same flame I saw in my sister's eyes when she was with Gilliam. This time the flame was for me and I knew what it was. I inched closer to his face as the wind carried the dust around again. As the wind grew stronger so did my courage to inch a bit closer. My heart was thumping wildly against my chest; threatening to break through. The flame in his eyes was now burning with hope and the wind rose to a forceful gale. Then all tension stopped; the wind stopped as quickly as it had come. The dust was suspended in midair; slowly settling back on the stained tile. My heart was no longer yearning to burst out of my chest and fly away because Innes' lips were on mine and his heart had harnessed my own.


End file.
